Talk:Teemo/@comment-24246352-20131224081519/@comment-24246352-20140108040157
hmm i usually get voidstaff because it is cheap and makes my damage relatively impactful for the rest of the game. after my liandrys+sorc shoes, i can get void+blasting wand for roughly the same amount as d-cap and still have the pen in case they start building mr(which they do when they hit 1 shrrom and lose 30-50% health depending on type of champs) also, the liandrys burn becomes more potent the more shred u have because the percent damage gets reduced with mr, so i counter act it with 3 straight up pen items to maximize liandrys effectiveness.. rushing these 3 items then going for the straight ap usually leads to me having more damage to champs then all my teamates combined, sometimes almost twice as much. I have thought about going more points in the offence tree, but i feel it is unneccesary. the biggest problem u face as teemo is trying not to feed because u are extremly squishy in this league of infinite dashing champions(fkin yasou) and the dorans shield+haunting guise hp+the % hp gain gives u a little better survivability and more chance of avoiding that 1 shot from certain champs(annie and leblance come to mind) i guess i should refrase my earlier satement about standard 21/9 masteries as they arent "standard" for ap champs. i go 2 in fury, 1 in double edged sword, 1 in butcher, 3 in brute force, 3 in mental force, 1 in spell weaving, 1 in blade weaving, 1 in martial mastery, 1 in arcane mastery, 3 in executioner, 1 in dangerous games, 1 in devastating strikes, 1 in arcane blade and 1 in havoc, and my defense masteries are the hp regen, block with unyeilding and the flat and % hp. some of you may ask why the ad masteries on teemo? but if u need to ask then you have never really mastered this champ.. he is early game auto attack poke and force them outa lane kinda champ. extra ad helps with this task, also makes last hitting easier along with butcher and the e passive on autos. "well why not go dorans blade if thats the case?!" because i like the extra hp, more reliable sustain, and reduced auto damage in case i do get in a tussel with enemy laner(hehe jax, ur autos not hurting me as much? good die to my poison) if u play teemo top, then jax is one of ur toughest matups, do ur best lv 1 to destroy his hp bar, after 6 though if he jumps on u just footplant shrrom and run!! and wait for dodge to disspate before you begining hitting him. i have outdueled many jaxs be4 however it is a skillmatchup. just remember! auto, insta cast q and u get another free auto right after the q, q is almost auto reset. leads to some devastating poke/damage. master this and u will outtrade most champs(dont try on leblanc or annie, might cause ur death :P) P.S. sry for wall of text... im bad at summerizing why i do the things i do..